Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an apparatus and method for an infrared contactless gesture system.
Background
Systems and applications for implementing Augmented Reality (AR) have become very popular and widespread, since AR allows users to interact with their surroundings in a new way. For example, AR may display data about a user's surroundings in real time and present such data to a user in a natural way. Although many AR applications may be run on smartphones and tablets, the most natural form factor for implementing AR systems are optical devices, such as glasses.
The conventional methods for interacting with such AR glasses include voice commands or button presses on the AR glasses. However, such methods suffer from significant drawbacks. For example, a user may not be able to control the AR glasses in an area requiring silence (e.g., in a meeting or theater). User's that are not capable of speaking cannot control the AR glasses and voice command accuracy is significantly affected by voice quality and ambient noises. Moreover, voice recognition must be configured to support different languages. Finally, pressing buttons on glasses may be uncomfortable and inconvenient to users.